


Cocoa: A Vignette

by water_bby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam renews an old acquaintance over hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa: A Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of unrepentant fluff takes place in an alternate season 7. Written for the "Wild Card" square, using "Comfort Food," in round 4 of [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)

"Sam!"

Sam Winchester turned back towards the kitchen door he'd just walked by at the sound of Sherry calling his name. She thrust a tray at him.

"Take this up to Raz, will you? Tell him you'll take the next shift with our invalid. I've put whiskey in your mug, by the way." And she whirled back into the kitchen and out the back door into the large yard where Dean was currently playing catch with a group of the kids.

Sam shrugged as much as he could without spilling any of the hot chocolate and headed for the stairs to let Raziel know that he was finally allowed to know who was recovering in the large front bedroom. Sherry always referred to him as "our invalid," which probably meant he was another of these strange angels, but Sam refused to trust any assumptions he might make about people who claimed to be yet another of heaven's splinter groups. ("We're the third army of heaven, Sam," Raz had said. "Death told me about the leviathan," Sherry had told them just after Raz had rescued them from three of the bastards, "and we simply couldn't ignore this." Dean loved the kids and seemed willing to trust the adults because of the kids, but Sam knew that there was much more going on than they'd been told.)

When he made it to the door, Raz had it open before he knocked. "Sherry sent me up to..."

"Here," Raz said, grabbing the tray, "let me put that on the table for you. Come in and meet my brother."

Sam made his way around the door and Raz, who blocked the view of the bed, and started forward with his hand outstretched. "Hi, I'm..."

"Sam?"

He stopped. Staring at the pale man sitting in the bed, wrapped up in down comforters. "Gabriel?"

"Hi, kiddo!" Gabriel didn't quite manage his usual tone. "Raz, why is there a Winchester in my room?"

"Because it's time for you to start integrating into our little section of the family, and we've already adopted the Winchesters," Raz replied drily.

"Raz!" Gabriel sputtered.

"Because there is. Now, Sam, he's not allowed out of the room, yet, but you can help him move to one of the chairs, if he wants to get out of bed for a while. If he gets too annoying, just shout at one of us out the window, and we'll come rescue you. Otherwise, the two of you should enjoy your drinks and catch up on the news." Raz patted Gabriel on the head with a manner way too reminiscent of Dean's teasing for Sam's comfort and swept out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. There was a small click as the door was locked.

"Umm... I thought you were dead?"

"Yeah, well, so did I, but Mom decided she'd rather play benevolent jailer or something," Gabriel actually pouted. "Can I have my chocolate?"

"Oh, umm, yeah--sorry. Mom?" Sam picked up both mugs, settling in the chair beside the bed before handing the non-alcoholic one to Gabriel.

"Mom. Who's apparent currently being a red-head about five foot nothing tall."

"Oh, you mean Sherry!"

Gabriel looked at him over the top of his mug. "Sherry?" He snorted. "It's short for Ashera. How did you manage to wander into Mom's army?"

"They saved us from some leviathan about two weeks ago; just before you arrived here, I guess."

Gabriel stared at him. "Sam. Drink your hot chocolate. And then tell me what's been going on. The leviathan should be stuck in purgatory, I should be dead, and my mother should not be calling in payment for wrongs I committed before Lucifer decided to split the family." He took another swallow of the sweet drink, obviously comforted by it, before smiling at Sam. "And don't leave out the good parts!"

Sam took a long swallow of his own hot chocolate, thankful that it had been laced with alcohol. He had a feeling he was going to need it.  



End file.
